


Do I Really See What's In Her Mind

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, slight angst, wetting accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Mae gets into a slight accident, Cathy tries to console her daughter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Do I Really See What's In Her Mind

Mae was bored.

She had no one to play with since everyone else was up to their own devices and her mama was being boring by revising and adding to her writings.

Tired of her dolls, she roamed around the flat. The four year old noticed the open door of her mother’s study, so she happily invited herself in, high hopes of seeing Parr done with her work and ready to play.

Lo and behold, she was proven wrong. Parr had her back turned towards her, her head practically buried in her notes. Mae, not noticing anything wrong with it, all but ran towards her, yanking her elbow to get her attention.

At that time, Parr was just about to bring a mug of coffee to her lips but sloshed out on the desk and down her front due to Mae grabbing her writing arm. Her notebook had taken the majority of the splash, and the ink had started to feather on the pages.

“Ah, shoot!” Parr yelped in shock, mostly from the heat, and stood up from her seat as she pulled the fabric of her shirt away from her skin. Parr surveyed her desk–the notebook was now completely soaked through, nothing was decipherable. She clenched her jaw, trying to stay level headed despite the fact that months of collected anecdotes had gone down the drain.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Mae wailed, tears starting to stream down her face. She couldn’t tell what Parr was feeling–she had never seen her mad but was afraid to know what it would look like. Mae started backing up against the wall, but not before making a little accident.

Parr saw all of this and hated the fact that her daughter looked absolutely petrified. Sensing her fear, she started breathing deeply, but when she spotted the liquid trailing down her daughter’s legs and pooling around her on the floor, she was almost in tears herself.

“Baby,” Parr breathed, stepping closer to her daughter, only to have her walking further backwards.

“Don’t be angry, mama,” she hiccuped, her lisp becoming more prominent. “It was an ‘ccident.” She was standing against a corner now and was starting to feel uncomfortable as the wet patches on her underwear and trousers started to rub against her skin.

“Shh, Mae, can you come to me?” Parr knelt on the floor, making sure to avoid the puddle that Mae had created. When Mae shook her head in fear, Parr tentatively started to crawl towards her daughter, only to have her turn around and hide into the corner, trying to make herself as small as possible. “Mama’s not mad.”

Parr swallows the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She made another move towards Mae; and when she finally reached her daughter, she put her hand on her on her shoulder, only to have her flinch away.

“I’m sorry, mama,” Mae cried. “I’m sorry. I’m good. I’m good.”

“Oh, baby,” Parr exhales, her tears finally falling. She tried to gather Mae in her arms but she immediately squirms away from her hold, sobbing as she ran out of the study and shutting the door.

Mae turns to run but was stopped by Jane, who had come upstairs to check if everything was alright.

“What’s the rush, love?” Jane crouches down to her level, and Mae could only shift uncomfortably. Jane looks down and immediately understands. “Would you like some help cleaning up?”

“I ruined Mama’s writing,” Mae whimpers, a fresh batch of tears threatening to fall. “I’m scared.”

At that moment, the door to her mother’s study swings open to reveal an equally distressed Parr, wiping frantically at her cheeks. Mae immediately clings to Jane, nearly toppling them both to the ground.

“Hey, darling, it’s alright,” Jane soothes, rubbing Mae’s back as she sobs against her neck. Parr looks at the pair longingly, knowing that she should’ve been the one bringing her little girl the comfort she needs. “I’m a hundred percent positive that your mama’s not cross with you. If anything, I’m sure what she’d like to do now is help get you cleaned up.”

Jane motions Parr over, and she immediately kneels down, eager to do something, anything. “Mae, love, we need to get you out of these trousers before it irritates your skin,” Jane informs her. Mae had started to calm down after a few minutes of rocking and soothing, save for a few whimpers here and there.

Parr desperately wanted to hold her daughter, but she has her face buried against Jane’s clavicle and her arms were locked around her neck. Jane drops a kiss on the crown of her head, sending an apologetic glance towards Parr. “Your mama’s going to bring you to the bathroom to run you a nice, warm bath, doesn’t that sound nice? Would you like that, hmm?”

Mae is quiet for a few moments, but Jane eventually feels a small but steady nod against her chest. Mae loosens her hold and turns around, but keeps her gaze locked on the floor.

Parr needed to tread carefully.

“Would you like me to carry you?” Parr offers, but Mae shakes her head and walks towards the bathroom with Parr trailing behind her. She turns back to look at Jane, mouthing a 'thank you’ and her giving her a soft, supportive smile in return.

Parr closes the door and turns the faucet to fill the tub before kneeling down to help her daughter out of her soiled clothes. When she pulled down her trousers, Mae whimpered.

“I didn’t mean to,” Mae whispered, her eyes closed tight. Parr couldn’t help but choke back a sob.

“Shh, baby, it’s alright.” Parr reassured her, throwing her clothes into the hamper and lifting her up to settle her in the tub.

“Are you gonna make me go back, mama?” Mae sobs, her grammar deteriorating. “I be real good, Mama. Don’t make me go back, please. I be good.”

Parr was kneeling down to her level, scrubbing her legs with a small towel. When she heard her daughter’s voice crack at the last word, she put ceased her motions and breathed deeply.

“I need you to look at me, Mae.” Parr says, gently but sternly. When her daughter didn’t budge, she tilted her daughter’s head up with a sud-covered finger under her chin. “Baby, look at Mama.”

When Mae didn’t tear her gaze away from Parr, she started. “Darling, I love you very much and I’m sorry for reacting the way I did. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. But regardless, I need you to remember that you’re always, always going to be with me here. No matter what you do or what you say, you’re not going to go back there. Am I clear?”

“Yes, mama.” Mae said earnestly. She was determined not to disappoint her mother again. “You’re clear.”

“Good, good.” Parr nods, making sure she cleaned her daughter thoroughly before washing the soap off by motioning her to stand up and rinsing her with more water. Mae hangs her head low.

“Hey, I mean it, alright? Mama’s not mad, I promise.” Parr reinforces, picking her up from the tub and wrapping her in a warm towel. She carries her back to her room but not before bumping into Anne.

“Hey there, Cathy. Forgot Mae’s clothes again?” Anne mused, knowing that she more often than not forgets to bring her daughter’s clothes beforehand, resulting in a handful of episodes of Mae running to their room naked with Parr chasing after her with a towel.

“You can say that,” Parr said, not too keen on sharing just yet. Anne gets a better look at Mae and was quite surprised to see her with red, puffy eyes.

“What happened?” Anne asked, concern lacing her tone. Mae buried her head in Parr’s chest, shaking her head.

“Shh, we’re just going to go down for a nap, alright?” Parr whispered to her daughter, kissing her forehead. She diverted her attention back to Anne, mouthing 'I’ll tell you later’ to her before entering their room.

“Pyjamas are always good,” Parr comments absentmindedly, dressing her daughter up in her favorite sleep set even though it was only a little after two in the afternoon.

“Mama?” Mae said in a small voice, as if she was afraid. Parr was tucking her under a light blanket, sitting down by her side when she heard her name being called.

“Hmm?” Par answered gently, stroking her daughter’s hair.

“Hug, mama?” Mae asks shyly. Parr’s chest constricted, her heart feeling heavy that her daughter had to ask for comfort instead of simply going for it. She wrapped the blanket loosely around her daughter before settling her in her arms, holding her as if she was a new born.

“You don’t have to ask for that, baby. You know I’ll always give you hugs,” Parr reassured her, holding her daughter’s swaddled form close to her chest. “Wether you like it or not.”

They stay quiet for a while, and all Parr could do was press her lips against her daughter’s head, humming a soft tune but screwing her eyes tight so her tears wouldn’t fall.

“I love you, Mae,” Parr whispered, rocking Mae to lull her to sleep. Mae yawned as she shifted in her arms, snuggling closer to her mother.

“Love you, Mama.”


End file.
